


Rocky Road to El Dorado

by Ohshitmyship



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad, Multi, Road to El Dorado AU, bnha au, i thought I would have some fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: Eijirou Kirishima and Mina Ashido have been friends since childhood, living on the streets, doing what they can to survive. Less than 20% of the population has a quirk, and those who do – Quirkers – are looked down upon, distrusted.When Eijirou and Mina get their hands on a map to the legendary city of gold and accidentally stow away on a ship, they unknowingly embark on the greatest and richest adventure of their lives.





	Rocky Road to El Dorado

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Like Real People do. I should finish Of Eagle Lions and Benders. I did this instead because I can't help myself and I'm a HUGE sucker for El Doradu aus so here you go
> 
> Happy reading!

The streets of Japan were filled with chatter and excitement, whispers of a new voyage. And it was true – All for One, a great conqueror, was off on another voyage to the New World in search of gold, and – some whispers said – the lost city of gold: El Dorado.

Of course, such things were child’s dreams. All for One was going to expand the Spanish empire, as anyone with half a mind knew. But not everyone cared. Because as All for One gave his speech mounted on his great red stallion, there was a back alley not far away where the riff-raff was gambling….

“Show me seven!” Kirishima yelled in excitement as his good partner Mina strummed on her guitar, playing an exciting tune. Sure enough, the dice added up to seven and the two cheered.

“It’s as if we can’t lose!” Mina teased, winking at her partner.

Kirishima just rolled his eyes and laughed, “Just our lucky day!”

“Lucky indeed!” Mina cried happily as the two began to dance and sing.

“Tons of gold for me–”

“Hey!”

“Tons of gold for you –”

“HEY!”

“Tons of gold for we –”

**“HEY!”**

Both paused in their celebration and turned to a large man whose chest was riddled with scars. He had been the one foolish enough to bet on them, and obviously was not happy to lose.

“You’re using quirks!”

The two looked at each other and laughed aloud.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Mina said with a grin, holding her hand out, palm down, “But neither of us have very useful quirks. I drip a fiery liquid.” To demonstrate this, thick, white liquid dripped from her fingers, burning holes in the ground where it fell.

“As for me,” Kirishima said with a shrug as he hardened his fists and slammed them together, “Not exactly meant for gambling.”

“One more roll,” the man insisted sharply.

“With what?” Kirishima asked, going back to his normal skin, “You’ve got no money left to bet with!”

“We have a map,” the man said with a grin, taking out a roll of paper and opening it. Sure enough, it was an old map with strange pictures, the words “El Dorado”scribbled at the bottom. Kirishima scoffed and was about to walk away when Mina gasped.

“A map!” She rushed forward, carefully grabbing it so as not to damage it, “Hey Ei, this looks pretty good!”

“I don’t – ack!” Mina pulled him in harshly, stuffing his face with the paper. He stood back up and looked back up at the men in front of them, “Just a moment please. Big decisions here.”

“Ei!” Mina said excitedly, “This looks like the real thing! For El Dorado, the city of gold!”

“Mina, this is probably a scam,” Kirishima reasoned.

“It’s fate!” She insisted.

“Mina, if I believed in fate, I wouldn’t be playing with loaded dice,” he hissed, pulling out their two red dice.

Mina frowned at him and then pouted, her black and yellow eyes wide, her thick pink lips pouty.

“No,” Kirishima said, already feeling himself breaking, “Not doing it. The face won’t make me change my mind.”

To debate this, Mina just made an even poutier face and kept changing even as Kirishima protested, finally begging like a dog. He laughed and rolled up the map, “Fine! We’ll roll, our money against the map.”

Mina cheered happily and played a cheerful tune as Kirishima readied their dice.

“Not so fast,” the thug said, “we’ll play with my dice.”

“How do we know you don’t have a quirk?” Mina demanded.

The man as well as his friends scowled and he stepped forward menacingly, but Kirishima stepped between the two, “She meant nothing by it, sir. We just wanted to make sure, with so much on the line.”

“I may mix with folk like you,” the man spat, “but that doesn’t mean I trust you Quirkers. _My dice._ ”

Kirishima shot Mina a look and mouthed “I’ll kill you”. Innocently, she glanced behind her, as if there could be someone else Kirishima was referring to.

Kirishima put his dice away and took the plain ones from the man in front of him, shaking them in his palm. As he did, Mina played an exciting tune, dancing around happily.

“Show...me...seven!” Kirishima yelled as he rolled the dice, trying very hard not to think about the pile of gold that was all but theirs.

Mina’s tune turned suspenseful as the dice rolled. One landed on a four while the other spun on its corner. Everyone leaned in, waiting with bated breath as the die began to slow and landed.

Three.

The two cheered happily, almost unbelieving in their luck. Mina quickly snatched the map from the top of the pile of gold and stuffed it in a pouch on the inside of her skirt while Kirishima reached for the gold.

“Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen,” he said with a wink, “I do hope that your voyage with All for One is more successful than your gambling.” As he was laughing, the red dice in his inner pocket fell out. He lunged for them but fell. They landed right in front of the large man and he knelt down. He noticed that they had landed on a seven and slammed his fist down. Seven. Again. Seven.

“I knew it!” He bellowed, “They were playing with loaded dice!”

Kirishima scrambled to get back up, bumping into Mina. He turned to her and scowled, “You gave me loaded dice? How could you?”

“Excuse me!” She protested, shoving his shoulder, “You’re the one who’s been using them! You never thought it was suspicious that they always landed on five and two?”

“Well you were the supplier!” Kirishima argued, seeing that a handful of guards had come to check out the commotion, “Sir, arrest this temptress!”

“You dare question my honour?” Mina screeched, “Well, you’ve been the one cheating! Sir, arrest this rapscallion!”

“How dare you?” Kirishima yelled.

“I dare indeed!” Mina swung her hand back, and Kirishima saw that she was about to ready an attack.

Sure enough, a spray of low-level acid flew from her hands, but Kirishima was ready. He hardened his face and arms and the fluid landed painlessly. He swung forward, too wide to hit. Mina ducked under it and slid her hand on the ground, gliding back easily.

“Quick on your feet!” Kirishima teased, lunging for her again as the crowd gasped, “But that’s not enough!”

“It is until you land a proper hit!” She shouted back, hopping up on a barrel and kicking it towards Kirishima. He smashed it with his hand and it broke apart as he climbed another, moving up towards Mina.

“You fight like a child!”

“I’ve fought the children around here!” Mina replied, “That’s a compliment!”

And so it went, the two exchanging blows back and forth, climbing a small wall of barrels as the crowd below watched, intrigued. They managed to clamber onto the top of a small building, going back and forth.

As Mina stepped back, she realized that she had damaged some of the tiles with her acid and she tripped on one, landing on her back.

Kirishima took the opportunity to harden his fist even more and ready a terrible punch, a foot on her stomach. Below, the crowd cheered, always ready for entertainment.

“Yes, thank you,” Kirishima said with a grin, stepping off of Mina and helping her up.

“We’ve decided it’s a draw!” Mina declared, “You’ve been wonderful, hope to see you all again soon!”

Before those in the crowd could properly react, the two leapt off of the roof gracefully, landing on some sand on the other side, laughing with each other.

“That was good!” Kirishima said with a grin.

“Oh yes, that was very fun, we should do that more often,” Mina said with a giggle.

As the two were laughing, a hot wind blew down their necks and they froze.

Slowly, the two turned around, face to face with a very large, very angry bull.

“Maybe we should’ve grabbed swords,” Kirishima suggested quietly.

“Okay well,” Mina whispered, “I’ve got a plan. You are going to harden and distract the bull.”

“Okay, what’re you going to do?”

“I,” Mina said slowly as the two rose very carefully, “am going to…. Run!”

“Mina!” Kirishima cried as she bolted, but the bull demanded his attention. It rammed towards Kirishima and he hardened himself, undamaged as he was slammed into the wall behind him.

He ducked under the bull’s head and ran after Mina. He saw that she was sitting on top of the fence around the bull’s pen, waving at him frantically.

He started to climb up and heard a thundering of hooves behind him.

“Hurry up!” She cried.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He snapped.

But before he could get any higher, he glanced behind him and saw that the bull was way too close. Bracing himself for impact, he hardened himself.

Maybe not the best idea.

As the bull slammed into him, the impact shook the wall of the pen. Thankfully, Mina managed to hold onto her place, but that didn’t matter as the wall came part, being pushed forward by the bull.

It slammed into the opposing brick wall and the bull backed away, dazed. Kirishima fell onto his hands and knees, uninjured but tired. Mina used her acid to slide down the wall and grabbed Kirishima.

“Time to go, time to go, let’s _go!_ ”

Mina dragged Kirishima to his feet and the two ran off through the streets, pursued by the angry bull.

They turned a corner and gasped when they realized that they had come back to the plaza that they had ran from in the first place.

“There!” The man whom they had cheated called, pointing at them menacingly.

The two ducked down a side street and heard the screams of the people behind as they came in contact with the bull. Mina couldn’t help but laugh.

“They’ll be fine,” Kirishima reasoned, “they’ve got swords. That poor bull though….”

“Hey look!” Mina said excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of a wall of posters. Right at eye level were two wanted posters, each depicting one of the pair who was staring at them.

Mina pulled hers down and admired it. It looked quite a lot like her, with wild flyaway hair, two small curly horns, and darkened scleras. She grinned evilly in the drawing, and Mina couldn’t help but mimic it.

“They’ve been updated!” She said excitedly, “Public menace, thief, oooh they’ve labelled me as a temptress, that’s new. And they’ve raised the reward! 500 just for our capture! Maybe we could turn each other in!”

Kirishima scowled at his poster. Unlike Mina’s, it was not so kind. His drawing was that of his hardened form, which made sharper angles and a more menacing look, “Why can’t they ever just draw me nice?”

“Because we’re wanted criminals,” Mina said easily, grabbing both of their posters and rolling them up, storing them in her skirt, near the spot where she had put the map, “And Quirkers, no less.”

Just then, they heard a shout behind them. One of the soldiers from the square was pointing at them, no doubt ordering them to stop.

“Poor bull,” Mina said as she grabbed Kirishima’s arm, “Well, time to run!”  
The two dashed through the streets, Mina leading the way. As they ran, the sounds of the crowd didn’t quiet, which meant that they were still being followed.

Just then, the two came to a drop-off, right by the shipyard. Right below were two barrels filled with water.

“I bet we can make that!” Mina declared with a grin.

“Two pesetas says we can’t!”

The two glanced behind them and saw that the crowd was getting closer.

“Let’s see!” Mina said as she leapt off the side. Kirishima only hesitated for a moment before following her, yelling the entire way down.

He hardened himself, bracing for his inevitable demise. He closed his eyes, sure that the ocean would be the last thing that he saw.

Amazingly, he found himself surrounded in water and when he opened his eyes, all he was a was a flurry of bubbles.

“You lose!” Mina said with a laugh from the barrel beside him.

Kirishima groaned and fished out two gold pieces, tossing them over to Mina, who cackled as they plopped into her barrel.

“Grab those last few, and then we’ll be off!”

“Cover up!” Kirishima hissed at Mina. The two stood up quickly and grabbed the lids of the barrels, tossing them over themselves.

No sooner had they done so when they felt themselves being lifted, swaying on a platform.

“What’s going on?” Kirishima hissed to Mina as they were being moved.

“Well, we were there and now we are being moved. That is the extent of my knowledge.”

The two were jostled as they were put down somewhere, and then they were tipped onto their sides and rolled over.

After a minute or so, they were put back up, and the two were having a very difficult time breathing. Thankfully, there were two plugs in the barrels and they both managed to push them out, gasping for air.

“You okay?” Kirishima asked.

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m okay. I think we’re on a boat.”

“Oh no. You think it’s All for One’s boat?”  
Both of them paused before speaking in sync, “We need to get off of this boat.”

“We’ll reopen these and jump,” Mina said, “On the count of three. One….two…”

As they were shifting in their barrels to stand up, two men on the crew placed a heavy chest on top of the two barrels and walked away.

“Three! What the hell?”

“Shit,” Kirishima swore, “I think they’ve put something on top.”

“So let’s break the barrels!”

“And then get crushed?”

“Hmm. Fair point. So what then?”  
“I guess all we can do is wait for them to take it off.”

“Until then?”

“Uhhh….keep trying?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mina said cheerfully, “So again on three. One…”

 

Many hours later, well after the sun had set and sight of land had been lost to the eyes of men, the chest was finally lifted.

“Okay,” Kirishima said, cramped, exhausted, and oblivious of any of the aforementioned things. Mina, of course, was very much in the same position.

“One more time?” She prompted.

“One more time, and then we bust out.”

“Great. One… two… three!”

The three pushed up and amazingly, the lids popped right off. The two cheered and grinned, but only for a total of 2.5 seconds, as they realized all of the things they had not been privy to.

“Happy birthday?” Mina tried weakly.

In no time at all, the two were plucked out of the barrels like pickles and bound in wooden pillories, hands and necks incredibly uncomfortable. Then they were brought down into the depths of the ship, to the captain himself.

The thing about All for One wasn’t that he was a giant of a man, nor that his face was marred beyond recognition, and it wasn’t even the fact that he no longer had eyes.

No, the thing that made All for One terrifying was the way he would smile at you so kindly and you could feel your soul wither and die. The man looked scary, sure, but it was his aura. Everything about him set those nearby on edge.

So when Mina and Kirishima were dropped in front of him, bound and helpless, they feared the worst.

“My crew,” he began coldly, not even looking at them, “was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ.” He slowly turned towards them, scowling, “So you can understand how I feel about stowaways. I could throw you overboard and leave you for the sharks, a merciful death. But I’m told you two are Quirkers.” The captain gestured to the guard to his left – the man from the plaza.

“The pink one leaks acid,” he said with an evil grin, “and the red one turns hard as stone.”

“Quirkers have no use in our society,” All for One said with a terrifying sort of smirk, “those that have quirks never know how to use them properly, but your quirks are of no use to me. You two will be flogged, thrown into the brig, flogged again, then we’ll drop you off on the sugar plantations in Cuba where, God willing, you’ll be flogged some more. Lord knows we could use some more Quirkers as slaves. Enjoy your time on the ship, because it’s the last you’ll be considered free.”

The captain jerked his head, signalling for the soldiers who had brought them in to take them to the brig.

“What about the girl?” One of them asked, “Surely we can make some use of her.”

Mina hung her head, but Kirishima snarled, the skin around his lips being pulled back as it hardened, “Don’t you dare touch her!”  
“If you’d stoop so low as to consort with her,” All for One spat, “then you can join them in the brig. Get them out of my sight.”

Roughly, the two were thrust to their feet and pulled along. They were marched through the ship, paraded. They finally reached the brig, which was on the top deck, really just a hole in the ship with an iron grate top. They were released from their shackles and shoved in, falling down and aching as they hit the wood lightly lined with straw.

“Should’ve left them for the sharks,” one spat at them before the iron slammed down above and the two walked away.

“Hey Mina, you okay?” Kirishima said once they had left, rushing over to her.

She barked a laugh, “Yeah, could be worse. I’m actually pretty lucky, considering no one wants to play with something that leaks acid.”

“Probably for the best,” Kirishima mumbled, looking up as people gathered around the opening, smirking at them from above.

“Well hey. You always said you wanted to go to Cuba.”

  



End file.
